Remix of Chapter 34 in TFW
by TwilightGirl100195
Summary: ONESHOT “Whats the matter with you?” he asked. “Whyd you take off like that?” “Wanted some air,” I said, trying to brush past him. But he took my arms to hold me in place “Tell me what’s going on,” he began his face very close to mine. "Make me." R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay since I didn't like the lack of fax in the Final Warning I'm adding these things to it. This is right when she flew off because she was jealous if Fang and Brigid around page 121 be aware that the first part is from JP's book and I known nothing…**

**Disclaimer: **

**  
Fang: Say it….**

**Me: Never**

**Fang: Don't make me make you say it.**

**Me: How you planning on doing that?  
**

**Fang: Sends death glare and threatens to cut off all his gorgeous hair**

**Me: NOOOO!!!!! I don't own Maximum Ride or anything other than the plot. (Runs over and begs Fang not to cut off his hair.)**

**Ladies and Gentlemen let us begin! lol... **

_I had just started down the narrow, steeply pitched steps when I realized Fang was waiting for me at the bottom._

"_What's the matter with you?" he asked. "Why'd you take off like that?" _

_Oh like I would tell_ him_._

"_Wanted some air," I said, trying to brush past him. But he took my arms to hold me in place, and because I didn't feel like having this turn into a knockout fistfight, I let him. _

"_Tell me what's going on," he began his face very close to mine._

"_Make me." I'm nothing but stubborn. _

"_Max if you would just talk to me-" I cut him off. _

"_About what, huh? You and me? Well there is no you and me especially when you keep throwing yourself at everything in a skirt." Okay, now, that was so, so stupid. Fang's eyes widened- I'd given far too much away. Plus Brigid Dwyer wasn't wearing a skirt. I wrenched my arms away from him but as I passed he pinned me against the wall. _

"_You're wrong Max, there's a you and me alright, there's always a you and me." He growled out looking right into my eyes. Always a you and me, the words repeated in my brain like a script for a play. _

"_Always?" I asked in a small voice. He nodded. "Even right now when you're super obsessed with Brigid?" His eyebrows furrowed and he looked down at me like I was insane then his mouth turned into a grin._

"_Brigid… you thought I liked Brigid like that? Max she's like seven years older than me." Fang said. I scoffed._

"_Then what's with the following her around like she's a freaking life support huh?" I said. _

"_Max I was just seeing if I could learn anything that could help us out for the future and stuff." His eyes were amused as he said this. _

"_Promise that you don't like her like that?" I asked. _

"_Promise." _

"_And promise that there will always be a you and me?" he nodded. _

"_Well good because I've been waiting for a long time to do this." _

"_Do w-" he couldn't finish his sentence because I pulled him close to me and kissed him. He stood shocked for a minuet but slowly snaked his arms around my waste and kissed me back pushing me farther against the wall. My hands griped his hair and he moaned making me smirk. Apparently he didn't like that though so he pushed himself fully against me making me moan too. I pulled away from him to breathe, but he started trailing kisses down my neck and collarbone. _

"_Fang?" I asked him as he continued kissing me._

"_Hmm" was his reply._

"_I…" he nibbled right under my ear making me gasp "… love you." I finished he abruptly pulled away and looked into my eyes with shock._

"_What?" he asked again._

"_I love you." I said making him smile. _

"_I love you too." He said kissing me again. I felt like a weight had been lifted from my chest as I again kissed him back and I knew nothing could ruin this moment, not even Brigid or the RHW. _

**A/N: Okay I know it was cheesy and all but review and tell me what you think. Please don't send hurtful reviews though because I haven't actually kissed a guy before and if I messed up the kissing scene then sorry. Review (passes out virtual hot coco). **


	2. AN 1 VOTE ON MY POLL!

A/N: hello my faithful fans!!!! lol!

**The reason I am posting this AN is because I want every one to vote on my poll!!!!! I can't decide what to do and I need some help!!!!!!! I have this story line in my head and if I don't type it out I won't be able to update my other stories!!! (Don't ask I have problems,,, if you don't believe me then look on my profile page. AND WHILE YOUR THERE VOTE ON MY POLL!!!!!) lol this is my first poll ever so please vote!!!!!! And if you don't vote then answer in a review: **

Poll: If Fang, from MR, was put into a house at Hogwarts, from HP, do you think he should be put in Slytherin because of his personality and his darkness and his bravery or Gryffindor because of his bravery?

And should Malfoy be his friend, or his enemy???** Answer the second question in a PM or a review. PLEASE!!!!!!**

Story update info:

First of all I would like to say thnx sooooo much for reviewing and adding me as a favorite! I would like to let everyone know that I did NOT abandon my current story Maximum Ride: Runaway. I am just sorting through some problems and ideas. I will probably be deleting the last two chapters or just rewriting it all because I think it is majorly OOC!!!!!! I hope I can update soon!!!!! Also thnx sooooo much for all liking my oneshot!!! If you haven't yet read it then READ IT!!!! lol u don't have to if you don't want to! *little daemon voice from Maggie's head speaks: yesss you do!!!!!!! Read it or die!!!!!* hahaha lol I think I might be crazier then Max lol and OMG who liked the fifth book???? Well I did!!!!!!..... if you haven't noticed yet but I have add and some other things I can also say more then 150 words per min. I think I could talk more then Nudge lol……*keeps rambling on and on about nothing* (look on profile)

**Please Vote or Review your answers!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**The One and Only (seriously you will nvr meet another person like me) **

**~mAgGie **


	3. CONTEST!

I'm hosting a contest,,, i need a fight scene between max and fang... its gonna have to be hot and faxy and like rough (verbally and physically) however rating you may want it but i really want it to be good. Can anyone help me???? i have been thinking soooo hard on what they will fight about but i just cant figure it out!!!!! It can be as long as you want it but can you please make it maybe a little long??? not like just a paragraph?

**the setting is :**

**Max and Fang get in another fight (the reason they broke up) Fang being his quiet, dark, hansom, andhorny self, decides to but in and be himself. The poll ended up being Fang is in Slytherin so he is in slytherin and max isn't in a house. THIS CONTEST IS FOR MY HP/MR crossover!!!! so they will be at hogwarts. You can PM me your chapter or email it to me. Max's power is her hair color changes according to her emotion. Right now their in a stage of hating eachother, (their really mad) it is also post MR3. and Max had left the flock before fangs flock (everyone xcept max) went to hogwarts Max and Fang are 16 (everyones 2 years older) you can use any charactors you want but max and fang will be the ones in the fight.**

You can send it to me in a PM or email it to me I'm not sure if emails show up on fanfiction but here it is...

singer10195 gmail . com (without the spaces) if it doesn't show up then it will be as read,,, singer10195 at gmail . com without the spaces and with the at symbol.

**Fang can hav superstrength in this one. (so he's stronger, and she's faster)**

Whoever wins I will post it as a chapter, GIVE YOU ALL THE CREDIT, you will also get the first chapter of the HP/MR crossover and i will give you virtual cookies and hot coco. also u get all the virtual junkfood you can eat!!!! YAYYY FOR VIRTUAL JUNKFOOD!!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!!!

the really eternally grateful, one and only,  
_Maggie_


	4. CONTEST info w MORE INFO on the setting

I'm hosting a contest,,, i need a fight scene between max and fang... its gonna have to be hot and faxy and like rough (verbally and physically) however rating you may want it but i really want it to be good. Can anyone help me???? i have been thinking soooo hard on what they will fight about but i just cant figure it out!!!!! It can be as long as you want it but can you please make it maybe a little long??? not like just a paragraph?

**the setting is :**

**Max and Fang get in another fight Fang is quiet, dark, hansom, and _horny and super strong and_ decides to but in and be himself. The poll ended up being Fang is in Slytherin so he is in slytherin and max isn't in a house. THIS CONTEST IS FOR MY HP/MR crossover!!!! so they will be at hogwarts. You can PM me your chapter or email it to me. Max's power is her hair color changes according to her emotion. Right now their in a stage of hating eachother, (their really mad) it is also post MR3 Max had left the flock before fangs flock (everyone xcept max) went to hogwarts Max and Fang are 16 (everyones 2 years older) you can use any charactors you want but max and fang will be the ones in the fight. they know all about the wizarding world and hav been living in it for years. order of things that hav already happened: **

**the flock split up. (this is not the split up scene)  
then they all met back up at hogwarts.  
Max wrks privatly for dumbledore and the order of pheonix.  
She doesn't go to hogwarts but the others do.  
Before she appears at howarts and befor the flock split up her and fang got into a fight and they all went their seperate ways.  
Noone but the order and doumbledore knows what side shes on.  
her and fang missed eachother but both are pissed that the other is there (does that make since?) like they both let their anger take over and now their in another fight because they promissed eachother never to meet again.  
fang cant decide wether to trust her or not. and is stronger than her!!!! (shes still a better fighter but if you hav a sick mind you might take this to your advantage.)  
This scene will be in a Private place that not many people know about in the castle.  
Have you ever read the storys where one minuet their REALLY pissed off and the next their trying to show all thier anger to one another through a like really hot makout session??? well this is kinda what i want and the whole scene is a hate scene. but dont have it all:  
"I hate you"  
"I hate you more"  
kiss kiss kiss kisss  
"now i lov u!"  
"i lov u too!"  
lol this is their reunion scene where 16 years of pain is all blurted out. remember max and fang are still human so they do hav emotions,,, well max has them anyway lol! PLEASE HELP ME!!!!!! and max is the maximum ride so she doesn't cry that much, she also isn't into all that mushy gushy stuff and shes in a fight with her rock, fang, hes all she has left. **

You can send it to me in a PM or email it to me I'm not sure if emails show up on fanfiction but here it is...

singer10195 gmail . com (without the spaces) if it doesn't show up then it will be as read,,, singer10195 at gmail . com without the spaces and with the at symbol.

**Fang can hav superstrength in this one. (so he's stronger, and she's faster)**

Whoever wins I will post it as a chapter, (i might edit it) GIVE YOU ALL THE CREDIT, you will also get the first chapter of the HP/MR crossover and i will give you virtual cookies and hot coco. also u get all the virtual junkfood you can eat!!!! YAYYY FOR VIRTUAL JUNKFOOD!!!!!!

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE HELP MEEE!!!!!

the really eternally grateful, one and only,  
_Maggie_


End file.
